Transcendence and The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (7287)
"Transcendence and The Amazing Spider-Man 2" is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 70th episode in the series overall. The episode aired May 7, 2014 on Blip. In this episode, after Mike concocts a new get-rich scheme to capitalize on the comic book movie craze, the duo travel to New York City, where they befriend a comic book artist named Rich Evans and see a double-feature of Transcendence and The Amazing Spider 2. Plot Mike and Jay begin to question how they benefit by letting Mr. Plinkett crash at the VCR Repair Shop. Mike concludes that they need a new scheme to make profit, so Jay suggests that they should get actual jobs. Mike vetoes this idea and instead suggests that they piggyback on the recent thread in Hollywood of turning comic book superheroes into feature films. Jay, in spite of his earlier idea, agrees, and Mike conceives the idea of a superhero named "Horse Ninja," a regular race horse who tramples over an enchanted ninja and gains super powers by absorbing the ninja's magical abilities. But, before they can sell the movie rights, they must first create a comic book, so they seek out a comic book artist in New York City to bring their idea to life. In their search for an artist, the duo find a familiar face: Rich Evans, a former Milwaukee comic book shop proprietor and a review companion with whom they reviewed the original The Amazing Spider-Man film. Mike and Jay pitch "Horse Ninja" to him. Dissatisfied with his current job drawing the black orphan Annie, Rich agrees become the artist for the Horse Ninja comic book. Before he sketches the concept, Rich first wants to go see a double-feature, and Mike suggests going to see Transcendence and The Amazing Spider-Man 2. The group returns to the Lightning Fast! VCR Repair Shop in Milwaukee to discuss the films. After their discussion, Mike suggests that they head back to New York City to finish the Horse Ninja comic. Rich deviously reveals that he has already finished the first issue of Horse Ninja and intends to profit from Mike's idea. As Rich begins his bad guy monologue, Mike and Jay desperately think of a way to stop him. Summary and Review ''Transcendence'' ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' Overview |} Appearances * Mike Stoklasa as Mike, Plinkett voiceover * Jay Bauman as Jay * Rich Evans as Rich Evans Production "Transcendence and The Amazing Spider-Man 2" was released after a month-long break from Half in the Bag, during which Red Letter Media worked on other projects such as Space Cop, Quick Cuts, and Best of the Worst. They also launched a retooled video game review show to replace Game Station 2.0 called Previously Recorded, and a subscriber exclusive Patreon channel. The episode was filmed and edited between May 2 and May 7. The episode was announced on May 5, along with the launch of the Red Letter Media Patreon page. It aired May 7 on Blip and May 17 on YouTube. Plinkett Introduction * "Half in the Baaaaaaaag." Sources # Transcendence. Dir. Wally Pfister. Warner Bros. Pictures, 2014. Film. # The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Dir. Marc Webb. Columbia Pictures, 2014. Film. References External Links * "Half in the Bag: Transcendence and The Amazing Spider-Man 2" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag Episode 70: Transcendence and The Amazing Spider-Man 2" on Blip * "Half in the Bag Episode 70: Transcendence and The Amazing Spider-Man 2" on YouTube Category:Half in the Bag (season 4) episodes Category:Half in the Bag